Lo que haces regresa
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Tal y como se lo había dicho su mejor amiga "Lo que haces se regresa..." HITSUKARIN.


**LO QUE HACES SE REGRESA**

Los veo juntos y me pregunto ¿Él es lo que querías en un hombre? Quiero decir, te di el mundo, me tenías en la palma de tú mano, entonces, ¿porque se fue tú amor? No lo puedo entender, éramos tú y yo, tú y yo hasta el final...

-Te estas haciendo daño ¿sabes? - Dice la única chica que aún mantiene mi razón.

-Supongo que me equivoqué -digo sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que ella decía.

-No deberías pensar más en ello- Me aconsejó con su dulce voz.

-Tienes razón -le dije, porque realmente me dolía todo esto, tanto que había llegado al punto de estar cansado del tema en general, aún no me es lógica la idea de que haya terminado así, me duele esto, me deprime la sola imagen de ti en brazos de otro y es que después de todo lo que pasamos ¿Esto es justo? Estoy seguro de que no.

Todas las noches te recuerdo, cabellos oscuros y ojos del mismo color, y después de repasar tanto tus bellos rasgos el recuerdo de nuestra ruptura me hace preguntarme ¿A caso así es como va a acabar todo? ¿Así es como nos dijimos adiós?

-¡Ok, sí, lo admito, TE ENGAÑE! -gritaste mirándome sin sentimiento alguno. -¿y sabes algo? no me arrepiento, ÉL sí sabe que hacer con una mujer no como tú que te la pasas estudiando día y noche, Toshiro yo necesito un hombre no un intentó fallido de tal cosa -

Las lágrimas arden antes de caer por mis mejillas ¿Que tiene ese rubio emo que te alejo de mi? debí saber desde que llegaste que más tarde me harías llorar...

" _Lo haces se regresa_..."

Esas fueron las palabras de consuelo por parte de mi mejor amiga, mi casi hermana, palabras que se repetían como un disco en mi mente, ¿realmente eso pasará? ¿realmente algún día caerá esa mentira en la que vives?

-¿Que regrese contigo? -me preguntas con burla.

-Yo... por favor... -No sabía que decirte -te necesito -susurre.

-Pero yo a ti no - contraje el ceño ante tú respuesta -Mira hazme un favor y haztelo a ti, deja de buscarme, la respuesta será la misma, no te amo y no regresare contigo, soy muy feliz con él y no dejare esto por ti -y sin más cerraste la puerta de tú departamento.

Bajé hasta el parking sólo para encontrarme con aquella chica que conozco desde que era un niño recargada en mi auto rojo.

-¿Porque la sigues amando? -preguntó con un deje de tristeza.

-Porque fue la primera en no verme como un monstruo -dije mientras abría la puerta de mi auto y entraba en el.

-Te aquivocas -ella entró sin ser invitada -Yo fui la primera en no verte como un monstruo-

Conduje en absoluto silencio hasta llegar a casa, tal vez tú tengas razón y necesito rehacer mi vida. -¿Sabes que es lo irónico? - ella me miró dándome a entender que me escuchaba -Estaba a punto de pedirle matrimonio. -le confieso.

-No crees que ella tiene razón -dijiste con un una luz de esperanza en tus lindos ojos. -Debes rehacer tú vida -

-Pero con quién... - Mis palabras se vierón interrumpidas cuando mi mejor amiga me beso. -Piensalo... - me dijo antes de salir y perderse en la acera...

Escucho el timbre sonar y dejando mi portátil a un lado camino en dirección a la puerta, seguramente es ella que como siempre a olvidado la llaves o quiere darme una sorpresa, no lo sé, con lo inquieta que suele ser es muy difícil saber que se trae entre manos. Abro lo puerta y veo frente a mi la figura de una chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos del mismo color.

-Tú... ¿que haces aquí? - Te pregunto sin miramientos pero en respuesta tú sólo te lanza a mi y comienzas a llorar.

-Él me engaña -dices entre sollozos. -Siempre lo supe pero por tonta no lo aceptaba -frunci el ceño -Cada noche llegaba tarde o simplemente no llegaba, sí lo llamaba sonaba ocupado... y anoche lo encontré en casa con otra -dijiste antes de mirarme. -Te amo... -susurraste antes de acercarte con la intención de besarme.

-Pero yo no -Te dije apartandome. -¿Cómo se siente que te engañen? Duele ¿no? -Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas -Sin mencionar que tú sí me hiciste pedazos.-

-Yo no... -Quisiste excusarte.

-Ahora quieres a alguien que te consuele en las noches, alguien que te haga olvidar todo pero lamento informarte que yo no soy ese alguien - La compasión ya no es más lo mío, no desde que tú me rompiste por dentro.

-Yo te... -callaste en seco para después fruncir el ceño. -¡¿Quién mierdas eres tú?! -Me gire al escuchar eso sólo para verla a ella.

-Yo debería ser quién pregunte eso, Hinamori -Dijo ella acercándose a nosotros -Por sí no lo sabes YO vivo aquí -Dijo ella.

-¡¿Que?! -Me miraste confundida y yo acentí -¿desde cuando vives con Kurosaki? -

-Dos meses después de que TÚ lo mandaras al diablo, y sí nos disculpas tenemos que ir a una cena especial -dijo ella.

Me volviste a mirar en busca de respuestas -Haste un favor y hasmelo a mi y deja de buscarme -Dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

 _"Lo que haces se regresa..."_

Las palabras de mi ahora novia vuelven a escucharse después de meses y sonrio ante ello, Karin siempre tiene la razón; llegué hasta el sofá sólo para besar a mi novia.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Bueno aquí acaba este pequeñísimo oss ¿Les gusto? espero y sí.

2.- Agradecere a quién lea y deje review.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, el resto es mío y sin más me despido, lean comenten y sayonara.


End file.
